


Stables are not a romantic location

by AsperAsparagus



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cowboy!AU, M/M, NSFW, discotrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Discotrain cowboy!au smut fic based on my au.Doherty and DJ are forced to sleep in a stables and Doherty wants to have some fun. DJ does not. Antics ensue.





	Stables are not a romantic location

The two birds had set up in a stable for the night, much to the penguins dismay and numerous complaints. But it was too late to try and find somewhere now as Doherty had explained to them, and the stable was fine! It was dry and they could sleep on the hay bails. It’s almost as if the bird hadn’t done that before. Which thinking about it they probably hadn’t.

DJ sat sulking off to the side as Doherty set the horses up in their little paddock to feed and drink before he brought them back inside. Spotting the bird pouting and refusing to look at him the sheriff sighed.

“Ye gonna keep this up all night? I thought we could ye know, have some fun before I had to bring the horses in~”

“I’m not in the mood. And like I’d have sex with you here.”

The penguin huffed and continued his silent treatment causing Doherty to groan and scowl at him. This bird was impossible. He glanced around the room before spotting a length of rope used for the horses hanging up, that gave him an idea.

DJ could hear the sheriff's spurs jingle as he quickly wandered off somewhere leaving him to sulk in peace. He had to admit he was in the mood but doing it here was just a little too much. Besides he was pissed off and turned out that was a good mood killer. He was snapped from his thoughts however when he heard Doherty approaching and yelped when he felt rope around his midsection, pinning his arms to his sides.

“Ha! I knew I could still do it!”

The penguin looked up a mix of confusion and annoyance as his face as he finally processed what had happened. The peck neck had lassoed him! Really?! He found himself struggling to get out before yelling as Doherty pulled on the rope forcing DJ to stand and be dragged over to the other bird who was purring and chuckling at the sight. DJ couldn’t tell what he hated more in the moment, the look Doherty was giving him, the fact he had lassoed him, or the fact he was really enjoying being tied up like this.

Giving one last tug on the rope, DJ felt himself fall against the other bird, one hand tightening the rope slightly while the other slipped down the penguins back to rest on his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Well hello there handsome~ Fancy meeting you here.”

DJ rolled his eyes and tried to shift in the ropes only causing them to tighten and make him blush harder. At this rate he was going to-

“Oh~ Looks like someone's enjoy being tied up? DJ I wouldn’t have taken ye for the kinky type but I’m not complaining~”

Doherty chuckled as he pushed his knee up against DJ’s crotch causing the other to cry out softly and jump. He hadn’t realised it yet but he was rock hard already. The embarrassment about the fact quickly set in and he tried to hide his face and pull back. But small tug on the rope and the grip on his ass tightening let him know he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Hey now city boy it’s okay, don’t be embarrassed. Ye look good tied up.”

Doherty’s voice was low and heavy with desire as he spoke, gently rubbing his knee against the penguin earning him a few pathetic whimpers and moans. Doherty was enjoying this just as much as the penguin was now. He’d never seen the other come undone so quickly, and it was such a good sight seeing them so submissive. Usually the other was so on edge or tried to maintain himself during their intimate moments.

“Would ye like me to use these on you while I fuck ye? Yer would look so good tied up. Unable to escape and just letting me use ye until we’re both good and satisfied~”

Another push of his knee roughly against his cock and DJ was done, he cried out and quickly nodded.

“P-please!”

Doherty didn’t waste a moment as he picked the penguin up and carried him over to some bales and quickly threw the rope off before he set to work undressing the both of them. Once their clothes were discarded, DJ couldn’t help but notice the sheriff was just as excited and hard as he was. Seemed they enjoyed the idea of him being tied up as much as they liked the idea of being tied up. The thoughts were suddenly thrown from his mind as he felt Doherty pin his hands above his head and used the rope to tie them together before tying the other end to one of the boards leaving the penguin unable to move his arms. A sudden wave of pleasure coursed through the bird as he found he loved this so much.

“Damn city boy ye look amazing like this. And yer look like yer enjoying it just as much. I really can’t wait to fuck ye and make ye scream~”

Doherty smiled gently before leaning down to capture the penguins lip in a passionate kiss as he rocked against the other earning him a small gasp and moan. Opening his mouth slightly, DJ quickly felt the sheriff’s tongue enter his mouth, earning them another delicious moan in response. As the other bird continued to rub against him, he let one hand drifted down from his hip to his ass before gently starting to tease his entrance. Shivering slightly and letting out a desperate whine, that made Doherty chuckle he quickly slipped a finger inside the bird, quickly followed by another. 

“There we baby, just fuck yerserlf on my fingers okay? Just like that, good boy. Gotta make sure yer ready for me~”

Doherty’s words were low and breathless as he watched DJ start to rock himself onto his fingers. Pleasured moans coming from him as he softly begged for the sheriff to just fuck him. Fill him up with his cock and make him scream. He’d do that soon but he just wanted to savour the sight of DJ getting himself off while he tugged desperately at the ropes, unable to touch himself. After a few minutes of enjoy the show, he leaned down and kissed the bird once more as he slipped his fingers out of them, earning a whine.

“Shh it’s okay, I’m going to give ye something so much better now for being such a good boy. Make sure ye beg for me~ I love hearing that beautiful voice of yers.”

“J-just shut up and get inside me already! Please I-I’m not going to last much longer, I just need you deep inside me already! P-Please~!”

“Anything ye say my love~”

Grabbing his hips, Doherty aligned himself with the penguins hole before glancing back up to make sure the other was okay. Panting, and eyes already glazed over with pleasure they gave him a small nod signaling they were fine. Growling he gripped the other tight before roughly shoving his cock inside the other earning him a loud scream of pleasure and the bird thrashing against his bindings. Yes now this was something he could get used to. He immediately started off a rough, fast pace as he began to fuck DJ making the other scream and cry out with each thrust. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate but the sheriff couldn’t care less. The noises he was drawing from his lover were intoxicating and he just wanted to keep going until he could see him come undone completely.

DJ could see stars as he tried to keep his eyes on Doherty as he watched the other fuck him mercilessly. This was new for the penguin but he was loving every moment of it, from just how roughly he was being treated to the fact he was unable to escape and could only tug and squirm against his bindings, the ropes cutting into his skin slightly but that only added to the pleasure. He wasn’t long until he cock was dripping pre-cum and he could feel the familiar heat pooling between his legs as he started to get closer to finishing. He was already slow close, he just needed a bit more.

“P-please~! I-I’m so clos-AH! Oh fuck Doherty! Yes! R-right there please~! D-Don’t stop!”

Hearing the penguin beg so unashamedly for him was like music to the yellow birds ears. Their pleasured moans and constant begging for him was pushing Doherty to the end himself. That voice really could drive him mad. Heck he’d cum once or twice without being touched from just listening to it. Picking up his pace and lifting the penguin’s hips up he slammed into him a few more time as he reached between them both and started to rub the other bird off as he did so. It didn’t take long before he heard them scream his name as they climaxed, cum shooting over their belly and chest as Doherty continued to fuck into them. He didn’t last much longer as he felt DJ tighten around him causing him to moan loudly and finishing himself deep inside the other bird. He continued to erratically buck his hips into them as he rode out his orgasm, making the penguin before him whine and shake from how overstimulated they were.

Panting hard Doherty gently lent down to kiss the exhausted bird below him. Both were flushed and covered in sweat as they tried to get their breath back, and just stared at one another with dazed looks as they both rode out the high from their orgasms.

“W-well that was new. Don’t think I’ve heard you scream like that before city boy. W-we should definitely do that again~”

“M-maybe. Just find us a better location next time okay? D-don’t wanna make it a habit of always fucking y-you in a stable now do I?”

That made the Doherty chuckle as he gently kissed DJ again.

“I can’t make any promises DJ~”


End file.
